Kadam Drabbles (R)
by cornflakesareglutenfree
Summary: I take prompts and write drabbles, then to keep things organized, I post them grouped by pairing. This is my 'Kadam' section. :) FFN wouldn't allow me to upload new chapters, so I had to delete the entire thing, and re-post, and so lost all the 'followers' and 'reviews'. :(
1. My Hero

Ourechoes Prompted: (Kadam) Kurt and Adam find a stray kitten and decide to raise it together.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Kurt, love, what _are_ you doing?" Adam stuck his head over the railing, looking down into the lobby area of the apartment building. Kurt had come down to fetch the mail nearly twenty minutes earlier, and Adam had gotten concerned, and was now hanging over the edge of the stairs, looking at Kurt's backside sticking out of a wide heating vent grate opening, the grate itself leaning against the wall a little ways off. There was a faint squeaking, but that didn't explain what his boyfriend was doing halfway inside the wall of their (admittedly rundown) apartment building. "Kurt, seriously?"

Kurt could faintly hear his name, so he backed out slowly, craning his head back to make eye contact. "Sorry! I hear this squeaking, and I couldn't just let it stay in here, and now I've almost got it out from behind the pipe in here. Just give me a minute, and he'll be free." He promptly ducked his head back inside, making soft cooing sounds.

Adam was absolutely baffled, and trailed down the steps, reaching down to grab the keys Kurt had deposited by his knee. He'd obviously been side tracked before he'd collected the mail, so Adam went ahead and pulled it out, coming back to stand behind Kurt, leaning against the steps patiently.

Not five minutes later, Kurt made a sound of exultation, and slowly backed out of the space, using only one hand this time, the other holding… he turned, and then Adam could see that it was a tiny, squeaking ball of fur. He suddenly realized what Kurt had been doing, and his stomach dropped at the sudden realization that he really had found his very own knight in shining armor. "Is that a kitten?"

His voice was hushed, and Kurt glanced up, grinning, and used his free hand to wipe at the dust on his forehead, sneezing, sending the kitten into a spasm of fear, and claws scratched him through his shirt, but there was no pain. The feline couldn't be more than a week old, with how tiny it was. "What should we do?"

Adam closed the space between them, tucking the envelopes in his hand into the waistband of his jeans, bringing a finger up to brush against baby fine fuzz. "How did you even hear him? Oh, God, he's so tiny. We should take him to the vet, or something. He should be with his mother if he's this small, shouldn't he?" He looked up into Kurt's eyes, looking for guidance there, unsure.

Kurt shrugged, rubbing with his thumb. "Who knows how long he's been separated from his mother, and his litter. They might not accept him, even if we knew where to find them." He pursed his lips. "Or…" he said, and let it trail off.

Adam cocked his head, waiting. "Or what?"

Kurt curled his shoulders in, putting on his best pout, and looked up at Adam through his lashes. "We could keep him, bottle feed him or whatever." He glanced down, unsure of where Adam stood on pets. They hadn't gotten that far, had only been living together for a couple months, and neither had a pet currently.

Adam felt his face break into a wide smile, and his shoulders relaxed. "Of course. But we should probably take him to the vet anyway, find out what to feed him, and have him checked out."

Kurt couldn't hold it in. He squealed out loud, meeting Adam's eyes and reaching out with his free hand to pull him in by the neck, kissing him hard. "Thank you." it was a harsh whisper between kisses, and the sound nearly made Adam swoon.

There was a soft mewing again, and they separated, both looking down at the tiny bundle of fur residing there, and Adam grinned again. "You're his hero now, too."

Kurt glanced up, confused. "Too?" His forehead was creased.

Adam brushed a finger against the creases, smiling softly. "You've_always_ been my hero."


	2. Meet The Parents

Anonymous Prompted: Kurt introduces Adam to Burt and Carole at a family dinner or they fly down to visit or something.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Are you sure this shirt is fine? I could go change it. And brush my hair again. And there's nothing in my teeth? Maybe I should go brush them again. Why didn't I think to wear my other shoes. These are so scuffed. Do I have time to run back to my apartment and change?" Adam's too fast dialogue was cut off by Kurt's hand pressed to his lips.

"Enough. You look great, your hair is perfect, and you look incredibly handsome, and I promise no one will notice your shoes. Well, except me, and I picked them out, so." He moved his hands to cup Adam's cheeks, brushing softly, trying to calm the other man. "You don't have to worry about this. I'm not concerned at all. They're going to love you. Dad might talk football, and Carole will probably swoon at your accent, and I'll just sit there and be proud of you. And probably eat some cheesecake." When Adam scoffed, he narrowed his eyes. "No, seriously. This place has the best cheesecake I've ever had, so don't think I'll be splitting it with you."

Adam felt a rush of affection so strong he was sure Kurt could feel it through his hands, still stroking Adam's face. "You're sure?"

Kurt grinned. "About the cheesecake? Of course. I'll probably eat half of yours, too."

"No, about me. You really think they'll like me? I really don't want to botch this."

Kurt felt the smile fall away, and he pulled Adam in for a soft, slow kiss. "They're going to fall in love with you so hard that they won't want to ever let you go." Another kiss, then under his breath. "Just like I did."

Adam wasn't sure if he was meant to have heard that, but it was too late now. He grinned, his nerves starting to calm with Kurt's steady reassurance. "Well, we should probably get going, then. That cheesecake isn't going to eat itself, after all."

~o0o~

Carole was immediately taken with Adam's wide grin and charming accent, and Burt was thrilled that Adam spoke American Football fluently, and even followed college ball when he had a chance. Conversation was easy, the food was impeccable, and after dinner the four of them walked back to Burt and Carole's hotel before parting, the boys heading for Adam's apartment, since it was closer, and promising to be back in the morning for brunch, and some sight seeing.

Adam heaved a sigh of relief once they were back in his apartment, and he flopped onto his bed dramatically. "It's over, and we survived. I'm very proud of us."

Kurt laughed, climbing up onto the bed and straddling Adam where he was lying face down on the bed, leaning forward to press his hands to his back, starting to massage the tension from Adam's muscles, and was met with a wicked moan.

After a few long moments, Adam turned his head to the side, eyes closed, and asked softly, "So it went rather well, yeah?"

Kurt could tell that he was fading off, and decided it was probably time to get him out of his public clothes before he passed out on top of the covers. He leaned down to press a kiss to Adam's cheek. "It went so well that I think they might be heartbroken if I don't marry you."

Adam's frame was suddenly more firm, tension seeping back into his muscles, and he twisted so he could see Kurt, searching his face for traces of humor. When he found none, he reached around, tugging Kurt until he was lying on the bed next to him, and they were facing each other. "Marriage, huh?"

Kurt smiled softly, reaching out to toy with Adam's shirt cuff. "Sometimes people do that, you know. And it just happens to be legal where we live, even." He glanced up for a second, then went back to his concentration on the fabric in his fingers. "I'm not stupid, I don't want to get married in college, you know? But someday."

Adam let his eyes linger on Kurt's careful features before sliding over, closing the space between them. He caught Kurt's eye finally, and grinned. "Me too, someday."

Kurt felt a rush of heat at the look in Adam's eyes. "Yeah?"

Adam pressed a kiss to the underside of Kurt's jaw. "Yeah."


	3. For the first time, I feel Wicked

Deeniebeeisapirate Prompted: Kadam, their first night out at the theater.

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So have you been to any shows lately?" Adam asked as he and Kurt made their was from the school to the train station. They took separate trains, but Adam enjoyed the walk together each day just the same.

Kurt gave a shrug. "I've actually never been." he shifted his bag on his shoulder, dodging a puddle, and gently nudging against Adam's side in the process. He excused himself with a sidelong glance, blushing softly.

Adam fought the urge to lean back into Kurt, gaining more contact, but he was able to restrain himself. "Wait." His brain finally caught up with conversation. "You've never been? Like… ever?"

Kurt laughed. "Well, I saw my high school's play this year when we went back, and I was in West Side Story last year, but yes, that's the extent of my theater experience. Well, and the time I got to sing on the wicked stage, but we don't talk about that." He grinned.

Adam was aghast. "You live in New York City, and you've never been to a broadway play? Not even an off broadway show?" When Kurt only shrugged again, clearly becoming uncomfortable, he straightened his posture, decided. "Then we'll have to fix that. Saturday matinee?"

Kurt froze on the steps, eyes darting to Adam's face. "Wait, really?"

Adam laughed at him, ever the cheerful Englishman. "Yes, really. Is that a yes?"

Kurt grinned, feeling a blush wash over his cheeks. "Yeah, that sounds great."

~o0o~

"So what are we seeing? Or is this a surprise?" Kurt was dressed impeccably, grinning from ear to ear as they made their way from his apartment. Adam had insisted upon meeting him there, and traveling together.

Adam grinned. "I don't know that I could really keep it a secret, since you said you'd been there before." He waited for realization to sink in, and he didn't have to wait long.

"Been the- NO. You're taking me to see Wicked?" His face was completely lax with shock, and Adam reached over to tap his jaw up where it had dropped open.

Kurt came back to himself, shaking his head. "I can't- Rachel's going to be so pissed I went without her." He glanced up at Adam, suddenly grinning so wide it hurt, and reached for his hand, tangling their fingers together. "Too bad for her."

Adam froze at the contact, staring at their hands. It was the first time they'd ever held hands, and Kurt had made the move so naturally that he hadn't realized until they he was stroking his thumb up and down the curve between Kurt's first finger and thumb. He felt the heat in his face, and knew that he was blushing. He bit down on his lip, trying to pull himself together. It wasn't as though he'd never held hands with a handsome guy before, but things were different with Kurt. Kurt was different. Different and so much more, so much better. He felt Kurt squeeze his hand, and looked up into beaming greenish eyes, and had the realization that he had put that happy look there, and in that moment he determined that he would do whatever it took to keep that look on Kurt's face, forever, if he could help it.

~o0o~

Kurt wiped at his eyes with his handkerchief, clenching his left hand around Adam's, watching Galinda as she mourned, the final scene playing out on stage. He'd never seen the show, but knew the songs backwards and forwards from the soundtrack, and wikipedia, of course. He remembered standing on that very stage, singing his heart out, living his dream opposite his very own Elphaba, and the way that stolen moment had cemented in his mind that he wanted to be a performer above all else.

Now, sitting here with Adam, he felt as if he were really on his way. He was going to an amazing performing arts school, living in New York, and this time he hadn't had to break into the theater, but was a paying (Well, Adam had paid) audience member.

He looked up at Adam, suddenly realizing that he was being watched. He laughed nervously. "What?" He whispered, pitching his voice barely over the music.

Adam shrugged, smiling at him softly. "Just, watching you watch the show, was better than watching the show itself."

Kurt blushed further, shaking his head with a wide smile. "You're crazy."

Adam grinned, pulling their linked hands up to his lips, pressing a kiss to Kurt's knuckles softly. "Maybe so."


	4. Climb On Up

This one was inspired by the gif of Kurt climbing onto Rachel's bed, and his big boot. (shivers)

**a/n: this is solid PORN so you've been warned.**

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"So it's your fantasy. How do you want this to go down? Do you want me to wear anything special?" Kurt felt himself blushing, but was determined to do this for Adam. He'd been so supportive, and Kurt was more comfortable with Adam and his own body than he'd ever been before. "Anything you want."

Adam couldn't look at him. It had taken a lot of courage for him to ask for this particular fantasy, though it was something he'd been craving for weeks. "Um... just the- the black pants you wore to school the other day? And uh... your combat boots. The rest is up to you, but layers is good." His face was flushed red, and he was staring down at the bedspread between them.

Kurt could feel his heart beating faster at Adam's timid request. "I'll go change." He moved to collect the items, taking them into Rachel's space and getting dressed. She and Brody were in Lima, and Santana was staying at her girlfriend's this weekend.

He had to take a deep breath and palm his dick to get it into his pants, deliberately avoiding thoughts of Adam in the next room, or else he'd never get the tight fabric closed. Undershirt, tucked in shirt, ascot, vest, and jacket. Then his ankle boots. He was sure that after this, he'd never be able to look at them the same way, especially knowing that they were a kink for Adam. He zipped them up, bringing his pants down to cover them, and he was ready.

He moved past the partitions and curtains, peeking his head into his own room, and gasped out loud at the vision Adam made, completely nude, sitting on the edge of the bed, picking at the coverlet. He looked up, and blushed harder, Kurt could see Adam's erection twitch, and his own pants became tighter as his dick tried valiantly to get hard inside their confines.

Adam scooted back, looking away from Kurt. His voice was almost technical when he finally spoke. "So uh, I'll lie back, and then you just climb up on the bed by my head, but I don't want you to touch me with your hands until after. I just want to... take care of you" He glanced up, nodding, receiving Kurt's nod in return. He lay down on the bed, his feet near the head, upside down, so that when Kurt climbed onto the foot of the bed, he was kneeling over Adam's face.

One knee on the bed, then the other, and he leaned down to brace himself on all fours, and he nearly collapsed from the rush of feeling when Adam's hands gripped at his hips, tugging him down. He had to concentrate hard on keeping himself propped up. He wanted to see Adam's fantasy through all the way.

Adam had been nervous when Kurt had brought up the idea of exchanging fantasies, then fulfilling them, but he wanted to have this level of trust with Kurt, and there was nothing more that he wanted than to be the person Kurt came to for absolutely everything, and so he'd agreed. Kurt's request of a spanking followed by rough chair sex had been some of the best sex Adam had ever had, and so far, as terrified as he'd been to make his request, this experience was shaping up to be even better.

Watching Kurt approach him in the clothes he'd requested left him nearly in a daze of lust and want. Now, as he traced his hands over the denim clad hip bones, his face so close to the strain of fabric clad erection, he was nearly dizzy with it. He scratched slowly towards the waistband of the pants, tracing his fingertips just over the skin above the fabric, hearing Kurt's gasp, and reveling in the strain he could see in his thighs braced over him.

Leaning up, he came within an inch of Kurt's cock, not quite touching, and pushed out a heavy exhale, nearly coming at the way Kurt groaned loudly. Taking that as a positive, he closed the distance, letting his hands wrap around Kurt's hips, coming up to cup his ass, and pressed his open mouth over the denim, tracing his teeth and tongue over the outline of Kurt's dick, moving from the base to the head, then sliding back. His neck started to burn from the stretch, and he had to let his head flop back onto the bed.

Kurt felt Adam's hands guiding his legs, directing him to slide wider, bringing his crotch down, and he couldn't hold himself up any longer on his elbows, and he slid down, bracing his forearms against the bed, letting his forehead flop onto Adam's thigh. He could feel where Adam's length was now pressed between Kurt's silk ascot and his chest. He wanted to touch him, rock against him, anything, but he'd agreed that he was hands off until Adam gave the word, so he simply rested there, letting the sensation wash over him as Adam touched him.

Adam's hands slid down Kurt's thighs, directing him, then slid back up the outside, sliding up and over his ass, then to the waistband of his pants, around to the front, and started tugging the shirt away, then the undershirt. He trailed his tongue along the strip of skin he'd bared before sliding his hands up to unbutton and unzip his fly. He didn't bother trying to pull the jeans down, especially with how tight they were drawn in this position, he just pulled them away far enough that he could wriggle Kurt's briefs down, freeing his cock, and pulling the stretchy waistband down below his balls.

He felt the shiver work through Kurt, and used one hand to grip Kurt's length, stroking it once, twice, right in front of his face, sliding up to mouth at Kurt's balls, licking and sucking at the loose skin and sensitive flesh. He flopped his head back, reveling in each moan and shake that he produced in his boyfriend. He wrapped his lips around the head of Kurt's cock, letting his tongue trace around, then sucking softly. He knew that Kurt's favorite thing was being deep, and the head of his dick was ultra sensitive. That had helped to spawn this particular fantasy. He pulled back, smiling softly at the way Kurt whimpered, rocking forward slightly, but was able to stop, holding himself back.

Adam cleared his throat, whispering softly. "Now I want you to fuck my mouth. I want you to be rough, and if I want you to back away, I'll pinch you on the hip. Okay?"

Kurt thought he might cry. He tried to answer Adam, but it came out as an affirmative grunt. He lifted himself up on all fours again, letting Adam guide his length. He glanced down, but couldn't see anything past his loose shirt hanging between them, and he groaned. Then he felt his dick pressing inside Adam's mouth, and Adam was pulling him further down, and when it felt like he should pull back, he was being pulled even further, and then Adam made an experimental slide, and Kurt took the hint. He rocked inside, then back, and the sensation was so overwhelming that he wasn't sure he'd be able to even stay conscious.

After what could have been ten seconds, but could have been an hour, he felt a pinch, and with a grimace of effort, he pulled back, then after a few moments of Adam's gasping breaths, there was a murmured "Again." and he fell into the sensation again, his vision blurring, and his entire world shrinking until he was entirely contained in Adam, and his encompassing throat. He was so close.

They had to pause once more so Adam could breathe, but after that, Kurt was only able to thrust twice gently in before he was coming, his muscles clenching, and his cry going ragged as came hard until there was nothing left in him. He took his final bit of energy to slide back, and flop over until he was on his back next to Adam.

Adam's throat was raw, his jaw sore, and his body so tense with need that he wondered if he could come without touching himself. When Kurt moved away, he had to breathe for a long moment, but then he was up, clambering up on top of Kurt.

Kurt tried to move, but was still out of it from such a hard orgasm, and could only crack his lids when he felt Adam's weight. "I can't... gimme a minute and I'll..."

Adam cut him off. "Shh- I want to use your scarf. Can I use your scarf?"

Kurt whimpered at the thought, nodding frantically, and pried his eyes open when he felt Adam crawling up his body, and he was leaning forward, wrapping the loose ends of Kurt's neck cloth to slide around his cock, not bothering to remove it from Kurt's neck, and he was pulling, twisting, and within seconds, it seemed, Adam was spilling in the silk fabric, dribbles of come sliding down Kurt's throat, and on his chest.

When Adam collapsed, he didn't bother moving away, just sank down halfway on top of Kurt with his face pressed into Kurt's shoulder, his thigh hooked across Kurt's hip.

Kurt came slowly back to consciousness, mind blurry with the bliss of orgasm, and the comfort of being entangled with his love, and he realized that he was still dressed, other than the gape of his fly. He also quickly became aware of the dried cum striping his neck. He shifted, and Adam came awake with a jerk.

Adam lifted his head, looking Kurt up and down, and grinned. "I'm afraid you may have to retire that particular ascot."

Kurt grinned, reaching for Adam, and pulled him into a kiss. "Worth it." He shifted, and felt the chafe of his too tight pants where they'd fallen uncomfortably around his hips. "Shower?"

Adam gave Kurt his signature wide and happy smile, nodding, and got up, standing naked, and stared openly as Kurt quickly undressed. He stopped him when his hands went to untie the silk around his throat. "Wait. You should probably keep it on so we can rinse it in the shower."

Kurt knew he could just take it off, but if the mischievous look in Adam's eyes was anything to go by, it might be worth just going along with him. "Deal."


	5. I've Been Naughty

Dark Visions requested Kurt's fantasy fulfillment from 'Climb On Up'

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

They were lying in bed being lazy, enjoying the hazy late afternoon light that was streaming through the windows of Adam's bedroom. They both had gone to their morning classes, and had made a habit of spending Wednesday afternoons together, since neither had classes scheduled then, and were usually clear from work because of school. They'd planned on walking through the park, but had been caught in a downpour, so when they'd gotten to Adam's apartment, they'd undressed (themselves and each other) and raced to the shower to regain their body heat.

One hot shower, a blow job (from Adam) and a hand job (from Kurt) later, they had crawled, exhausted, into Adam's bed, and hadn't moved in the four hours since. Kurt knew they'd have to move eventually, and his stomach was starting to protest, but he was just too comfortable, lying with what had become 'his' pillow rolled up under his neck, Adam's face pressed into his shoulder.

They had a sort of intimacy that Kurt had only seen in movies and books before. He'd wondered if it was one of those things about being gay, that you just didn't get as close as the movie couples, or if it was part of growing up, just learning to deal with the reality that movies aren't real.

But then Adam had come along, and they were closer than he'd ever imagined being with another person. He felt like he could say or do anything, and not only would he be safe from (most) judgment, but Adam would always be on his team, even if they disagreed, or even argued. Some days they fought, and shouted, and once Kurt had even thrown a glass against the wall (nowhere near Adam, of course.) and had been so angry at himself for losing his cool that Adam had had to talk him down.

But after each argument, each disagreement, they would talk, and sit quietly, and they would come to some sort of agreement, because they'd both decided that no matter what happened, the most important thing was being together, and wanting one another to be happy.

Which brought Kurt to his current train of thought. As they'd gotten to know each other's bodies, learned each other, it had become apparent that while Adam loved giving head, he really didn't get much enjoyment from receiving, but the sight of Kurt's hand on him could make him come almost instantly.

It had gotten to the point where Kurt's every fantasy involved Adam, and he wondered if it was mutual. He knew it wasn't a given, because when he'd been with Blaine, when he'd been by himself, he didn't always think of Blaine, and when he'd asked, Blaine had admitted that he didn't always exclusively think of Kurt. He'd then made a joke about Brad Pitt, but it had made Kurt wonder even further about those 'family friendly' text messages with Sebastian. In the end, Sebastian hadn't been the worst of their problems anyway.

He ran his hand down Adam's back, feeling his shiver at the touch, and grinned. "Can I ask you something?"

Adam grinned, pressing a kiss to Kurt's collarbone. "Of course, darling."

Kurt loved the way he said it, the way dahhling just rolled off his tongue, and he had to shake himself back to the conversation. "It's kind of embarrassing."

Adam glanced up at him, making eye contact. "You can ask me anything, Kurt." He shrugged, lying back down. "No harm ever came from asking a question." he said, getting comfortable again.

Kurt braced himself. "When you.. you know.. when I'm not around? What do you think about?" He slammed his eyes shut, and decided to just go for it. "Do you think of me when you touch yourself?"

Adam blushed, wondering where this was coming from, but thought over his answer, measuring his words. "Of course I think of you." He moved, climbing over Kurt and tucking his face into his neck, pressing kisses there, and whispering into the flesh. "I think of your hands on me. I think of things we've done together. Sometimes I think of things I'd like us to do in the future. Sometimes all I have to think of is your voice, talking to me, and I lose it." He felt the way Kurt had started to tremble in his arms, and reveled in the grip of Kurt's hands in his hair. "What about you? Do you think about me?"

Kurt was glad Adam didn't want to have this conversation face to face, and was currently working a mark into his throat. Ascots and turtlenecks were more and more common since they'd become an item. "I think about your voice, and your mouth. Your shoulders have appeared a time or two." he felt his nervousness dropping away as Adam groaned into his skin. "Usually I think about you inside me, but sometimes I think of other things." He bit his lip and waited for Adam to glance up, which he did when Kurt's silence stretched.

Adam finally looked up, staring at Kurt's reddened lips, where he'd been biting them, and from their earlier kissing. "Other things? Would you care to elaborate, Mister Hummel?"

Kurt shivered again. "Well there's _that_." but Adam already knew about his name kink. He lowered his voice, less sure about this part. "Sometimes I think about … being, you know... punished."

Adam's eyebrows rose, and his eyes widened, taking in every inch of Kurt's face. "Kurt Hummel, are you asking me to paddle you? Have you been a naughty boy?" his voice was coy, but not mocking at all, and Kurt felt himself relax.

"Maybe not a paddle, but... your hand? And yes, to the talking. The dirty talk, I mean."

Adam was on him in an instant, kissing him hard, dipping in immediately, sucking at Kurt's tongue, then sinking his tongue inside, their kissing going frantic at a ridiculous pace. He pulled back, panting. "Where? Here? On the bed? Or over my lap? On the sofa? Or the computer chair?" He moved back to Kurt's neck, going to work on his collarbone, kissing and biting gently as he waited for Kurt's response.

Kurt moaned at the images drawn by Adam's words. "The arm chair, and your maybe..."

Adam perked up again, searching with his eyes. "Maybe?"

Kurt grinned. "Maybe you could fuck me in the chair? Hard and fast?"

Adam growled, moving back up to kiss Kurt on the mouth. "Spank your ass raw, then fuck it so you'll feel me all week."

Kurt whimpered, his body going weak as he fell into the moment. "Yes, please."

Adam pulled away, climbing out of bed, ignoring Kurt's moans of distress, only to pause at the bedside table for lube and a condom. He paused halfway to the door. "Well? You've got a punishment to take, young man. Come along." And then he was gone through the door, with Kurt clambering out of the bed to follow him.

~o0o~

He rounded the corner into the living room to find Adam tossing a throw blanket over the chair, tucking it in at the edges, and Kurt had a quick thought that that was a great idea. Sex was messy. Then as Adam planted himself in the chair and set the supplies on the floor by the chair leg, he felt a rush of exhilaration. This was a thing that was really going to happen. His nerves seemed like they were on fire, and his erection was starting to tent his briefs.

Adam looked up and saw him standing in the doorway, and motioned for him to come closer. "Come here, and take off your pants."

At first the british-isms had thrown Kurt, but at this point he knew better than to make a comment about how he wasn't wearing 'pants', and just moved closer, and slid his underwear down, kicking them off.

Adam glanced at them, then back to Kurt. "Pick them up, and set them on the table there." he motioned to the coffee table, and with a rush of anticipation, Kurt complied. "Now, come here and plant yourself on my lap, so I can give you your spanking, you naughty boy."

Kurt bit his lip as he did as he was told, awkwardly trying to figure out how to position himself, and after a moment Adam's hands came up to assist him, arranging him just so, so that Kurt was holding himself up on his hands on the floor, with his ass facing up on Adam's lap, his toes just touching the floor on the other side.

Adam had never spanked anyone before, but he'd seen his share of porn, and when he'd been a boy, he'd gotten his father's belt a time or two, so he knew when to stop, he hoped. He used one hand to steady Kurt, helping with his balance, and used the other to rub at Kurt's backside, first gently, then more brisk.

His first few strikes were soft, testing the bounce of Kurt's flesh, and he surprised himself by taking a sort of enjoyment from the way Kurt's body vibrated, and his little jump when the strike of palm on skin was more sharp. He moved slowly from gentle to brisk, and soon Kurt's entire backside, from the tops of his thighs, to his lower back, was a soft pink. Adam's hand was starting to ache, and he took a moment to run his opposite hand across Kurt's warm backside, stroking gently.

He slid a hand between Kurt's thighs, making space to reach between them, seeking, and finding, Kurt's leaking erection where it was nestled against his lap. He stroked once, but didn't want to finish him, so he moved his hand to Kurt's crack, reaching down for the lube, he opened it, and poured a tiny stream of the cold liquid down the crack of his ass, watching as it slid down into the crease. He helped it along, using his fingers to spread it, adding a little more as he reached Kurt's hole, making sure to slick his first finger before pressing it inside.

Kurt required very little prep for penetration, but Adam loved fingering him, and had been known to make a game of it, seeing how long he could spend with just his fingers buried inside Kurt before his boyfriend was a babbling mess, before finally sliding inside.

Now, however, he just slid in a finger, stroking inside, pumping gently, before adding a second, and scissoring for a long minute, then pulling out and wiping his hand on the blanket he'd laid out. He set the lube aside, and ran his hand along Kurt's still pink ass, then laid a sharp, stinging smack against the very center of a cheek. "What do you think, then? You're warmed up now, so what should it be? Ten swats? Twenty? Just how bad were you, young man?" he asked, letting his fingers skate across the skin, pinching here, scratching there, keeping Kurt alert.

Kurt was nearly lost, barely able to even comprehend the question. "I don't know. I don't-" A particularly wicked pinch had him crying out, biting down on his lip. "I don't know, Sir." the title slipped from his lips without his notice or permission, and he continued, "Maybe twenty? I was a very bad boy, Sir."

Adam felt a rush of need hit him hard when Kurt called him Sir, and had to clench down tight on his arousal, lest he end this prematurely. Kurt had been so brave to ask for this fantasy, after all. He nodded, then remembered that Kurt couldn't see him from this position. "Alright. Twenty. Do you think you can count them, or should I?"

Kurt was shaking his head no, whimpering softly. "I can't- I don't think- I- Please."

Adam just smiled at him, an edge of want in the grin that might have made Kurt slightly nervous if he could see it, but his face was planted into the side of the chair cushion. "That's fine, then. One." he let his hand fly, not bothering to be gentle this time, but not being terribly forceful either. This was a game, after all.

He counted them out, laying smacks against the plumpest part of Kurt's backside, but shading them out, as well, turning the faint pink to a vivid, dark pink that varied into red where Adam's hand prints overlapped. Finally, he got to twenty, and ran a soothing hand over Kurt's ass, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the abused flesh, sitting up and helping Kurt to right himself, pulling him up to straddle his lap.

Adam situated Kurt's head on his shoulder, knowing his head must be spinning after being tilted upside down for so long, and wanting him to be steady for the next bit.

When Kurt was no longer dizzy, he lifted his head, shifting on Adam's lap. The seat was just big enough for his legs to be comfortable on either side of Adam's hips, and he'd had the image of Adam fucking him in it since the first time he'd visited Adam here, all those months ago. Now, he was finally going to get his wish and he was excited, and horny, and his ass felt so raw, and it was amazing, and the fact that this was Adam, his Adam, and he was playing along, and making it so good for Kurt, and it was so much better than he'd ever thought it would be. This would definitely be his go-to image when he was jerking off in the shower from now on.

Adam had reached for the lube again, slicking his fingers and sliding his hand down between his and Kurt's laps, running his fingers up, brushing past Kurt's balls, and past his perineum to go straight for his hole, sliding one into the still slick space, then quickly adding another. Kurt was moaning, a steady stream of pleading coming out against Adam's neck, until Adam deemed him ready.

He reached down for the condom, but Kurt took it from him, sheathing him himself, and bracing his hands on Adam's shoulders, and brought himself forward until Adam could line himself up with Kurt's hole. He had to slouch in the seat to get the angle right, but once there, it was incredible. Kurt slid right down onto him, pushing quickly, crying out at the way he was filled so well.

Kurt set the pace himself, fast and harsh, and Adam's hands on his backside helped, adding an edge of near-pain, every so often adding the scratch of his blunt fingernails against Kurt's fiery ass. The chair was skidding across the floor with their frantic pace, and Kurt had to reach down to grip himself by the base of his cock so he didn't come too soon, rocking up and down even as he tried to hold off, but Adam would have none of it.

"Kurt, don't wait. Just come, baby. You can do it, be a good boy and come for me." he was panting, the pace brutal, even from underneath Kurt, and just like that, Kurt was spurting across their stomachs, coating his hand and making a mess. "Come on, I'm almost there. Don't stop. Don't stop."

Adam kept thrusting up, and Kurt was so ultra sensitive, everything on high alert after all of their foreplay, and his orgasm, that he felt himself stiffening again, and he cried out.

Adam noticed Kurt thickening again, where he hadn't quite softened yet, and he reached down, using the come from his previous ejaculation to stroke him, thumbing at the slit, and then Kurt was close again, far too suddenly, and when Adam was nearly there, he lifted his free hand, and brought it down hard on Kurt's ass again, and Kurt cried out, coming a second time across his hand, and that was enough to send Adam into his orgasm, spurting into the condom and yanking Kurt down into a hard, biting kiss.

Their hips slowed, and eventually stopped, even as the kiss gentled. They breathed hard, hearts in sync with one another, until Kurt was able to let out a giggle. "That was insane."

Adam grinned, pressing his nose into Kurt's cheek, eyes still closed in his bliss filled near coma state. "Agreed."

Kurt shifted, moaning at the excess of sensation, and finally lifted himself off of Adam's softening cock. "Next time we do your fantasy. But first, I think I need another shower." He groaned, standing, and ran a tentative hand down to his backside. "And maybe an ice pack."


	6. awkward meetings

_**Anonymous (signed /anna) prompted: Kadam, established relationship, Adam takes Kurt with him to an LGBT meeting. Kurt is introduced to Adam's friend Dave (Karofsky). Dave is happy for them.**_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

When they had been flirty friends, sitting with the other Adam's Apples, there had been discussion of former crushes and past relationships. In the back of his mind, Adam wondered about "the one that could have happened, and maybe should have, but never did" that caused Kurt so much regret in his expression, and Kurt wondered, heavy hearted, if Adam truly was interested in the guy the others discussed. Adam had nearly gone out with him, but had been put off when the NYU student confessed to being hung up over someone from high school, and it had faded away.

Now they were together, Adam and Kurt, and finally getting a weekend off from the magazine, Kurt was going to go to his first meeting at Adam's LGBT center with him. There was a friend that he wanted Kurt to meet, and Kurt had realized a while ago that this was the guy who had been referenced that night, so many weeks before. Now he just needed to get through this meeting without letting his jealous streak get the better of him. He wanted to be a friend to Adam's friends, and throwing a fit, even if it was just inside his head, wouldn't help him at all now.

The meeting hall is packed when they arrive at the center, and they duck in, claiming a pair of seats in the back row as the lights are lowered, and a video starts playing at the front. It's a compilation video, spliced with music, from the last pride weekend activities, and Kurt sees glimpses of Adam, and a few of the Apples, and in the middle, his chest freezes up as he catches sight of one face that had haunted his dreams, at least up until Adam's entrance to his life, but he's not entirely sure. It could be someone who looks similar, it was only a turned away glimpse, but then there he is again, and he's grinning into the camera, and he's flanked by an unfamiliar woman and Adam himself, arms thrown around one another, and Kurt is so confused that he's not sure which way is up for a long moment, and the only thing grounding him in that instant is Adam's hand, warm and secure around his own, and the rest of the world seems to fall away.

The lights eventually go back up, and there's soft applause for the members who had edited the video together, and everyone stands and moves to the side of the room where a table is laden with snacks and soda.

Kurt is grabbed up quickly by a couple of school friends, and is dragged away for introductions, and Kurt is only able to send a helpless smile and a wave back at his boyfriend as he disappears into the crowd.

Kurt feels a tap at his shoulder, and when he realizes that it's Adam, he feels his face crease in the warm grin he reserves for his sweetheart, and then his whole body goes still with shock when he turns, only to find /him/ standing there with Adam.

Dave's face is wreathed with matching shock, and Adam slowly lets his voice taper to nothing, realizing that neither of the two are listening to him. He glances between the pair, feeling confusion color his expression, and waits.

Kurt is the first to break, tilting his head to the side, letting out a hoarse whisper. "David?"

Dave's face colors, and he looks to the ground, shrugging his shoulders. "Hey, Kurt." He looks back up, beneath his lashes, and tries, unsuccessfully, to be discreet as he thoroughly looks Kurt over.

Adam, glancing between them still, catches the look, but notices a similar one on Kurt's face as well. "So is it safe to assume that the two of you have already met?"

Kurt, as if just now realizing that his boyfriend is still standing there, blushes furiously, and stammers. "Oh God, Adam, I'm sorry! David and I are..." he glances up at Dave once more, meeting his eyes for a moment, as he pauses. "... we're old friends, from high school."

Dave tilts his head, taking in Kurt's long look. "Are we? Old friends?"

Kurt can't quite hide the sadness in his eyes at the question, but he just smiles at Dave. "Of course."

Adam can feel realization wash over him. This is the David from Kurt's high school travails. But more than that, this is the near miss that he'd wondered about, since he and Blaine had started having troubles. They had discussed it once, both a little tipsy on red wine, and Adam had confessed about his friend, and the crush he'd had.

Now he was realizing that his own crush, and Kurt's unresolved past were one in the same. "Well isn't this interesting?"

Just then, Kurt realizes that they're still in the over crowded Center, and suddenly feels a desperate need for air. "David, we should catch up. Get something to eat. Do you wanna get out of here?"

Kurt glances at Adam, and Adam sees the question there, and then catches the hope on Dave's face as well. "You two probably have a lot to catch up on. You can go, and I'll talk to you later, if you want."

Kurt feels a rush of tenderness as he realizes that Adam understands, and reaches for his hand. He leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

He then turns to Dave and smiles. "I know of a diner."

Dave grins, "That sounds awesome."

~o0o~

_**A/N: So my headcanon for this is that the three of them get together, but I don't think I'm going to write it. The muse isn't there. But I just thought I'd let you know. Because reasons. **_


	7. Symbolic

Anonymous Prompted: _(kadam) symbolic_

~o0o~o0o~o0o~

"Did you know that men wearing wedding rings was only instituted in the United States in the late 1800's because jewelers were trying to boost sales?" Kurt tilted his body in the passenger seat, watching closely for a reaction.

Adam shrugged, a small sound of amusement leaving him. "Well then that begs the question of whether or not the idea is as displeasing as participating in a hallmark sanctioned holiday?" He flashed his million dollar dimples in a grin, glancing at Kurt, then back at the road. "But then again, as I recall, we celebrated several 'silly' holidays this past year, even including "National Grilled Cheese Day" if I'm remembering correctly."

"Hey! Don't talk down about my cheese holidays, now. They're important to me." Kurt sighed, leaning back into the comfortable leather car interior. "But I suppose you're right." He noticed the marker at the side of the highway, and pointed it out. "Hey, do you mind if we pull over here? At this view point?"

Adam glanced over at him, but shrugged agreeably, flipping on the turn signal and pulling off.

It was only just past sundown, the sky painted a brilliant rainbow of pink, purple, and orange. Kurt climbed out, moving to the wide stone ledge and leaning against it.

Adam quickly followed, planting himself next to Kurt, his hand smoothly coming up to rest on Kurt's waist as if by reflex. "This is beautiful, thank you for pointing it out."

A long stretch of silence followed, broken only by the rustling of trees, and the highway behind them. Kurt found himself leaning into Adam's side, watching the hues of the sky fade and change, then as dusk slowly fell, he glanced up at Adam's profile in the not-quite darkness, and knew that he was making the right decision.

Adam turned to Kurt, catching the stare. "What is it, love?" His arm clenched around Kurt's waist, and he grinned softly. "Are you ready to go?"

Kurt shook his head. It was time. "So I was doing some research for the magazine a couple weeks ago, a section on jewelry, focusing on wedding bands, do you remember it?" Adam nodded, and Kurt continued. "I found out that the wedding ring was really symbolic of the monetary exchange between two families when a marriage occurred, and that the 'love and devotion' parts of the exchange weren't added until the 20th century."

He took a deep breath, moving to separate himself from Adam's embrace, standing so that they were facing one another. "So I was reading all of this history about how un-romantic wedding rings have been, and still are in some parts of the world, and it made me think, you know, and I started to doubt whether I should do this," Kurt slowly sank to one knee, reaching forward for Adam's hand, blinking through a sheen of tears. "But I decided that I wouldn't let something as stupid as history get in my way. I mean, what has most of history done for us anyways?" Kurt laughed, pulling a box out of his pants pocket, flipping the lid open, and grinned back at Adam's gasp.

"So Mister Crawford, would you do me the honor of wearing my ring, and allowing me to barter with your parents for you, in exchange for 15 goats?"

Adam laughed out loud through his tears and pulled Kurt up and into an embrace. "I don't know about the goats bit, my love, but yes, absolutely yes, I will marry you."


End file.
